Second Nin - Shinobi is a Traitor?!
Second Nin - Shinobi is a Traitor?! 'is the second episode of [[Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi|''Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi]]. This episode introduces the '''Nin-Nin Delivery Service, Rentaro's supposed place of employment. Plot Picking up from the last episode, Kamen Rider Shinobi blocks Kamen Rider Hattari’s attack on the Nin-Ju and pushes him back. The Nin-Ju uses the opportunity to escape and Shinobi gives chase. Hattari also tries to follow but Iroha calls Icchy’s attention to the injured office workers, forcing him to cancel his transformation and aid his employees. Meanwhile, Shinobi summons his Oogama to try catching up with the Nin-Ju, but the beast uses a smokescreen technique to disappear. Rentaro cancels his transformation in secret, seemingly concerned with what he read in that scroll. He then answers Iroha’s call and goes back to the Konjo building to also help his sister, while the police arrive and monitor the events via CCTV. An officer, Yabe, immediately concludes that Shinobi helped the monster escape, declaring his skepticism with the Rider. However, his superior Hayase tells him off for jumping to conclusions, especially since this is the first time in many years that a monster attack happened. Hayase asks for the Vice-CEO, but Iroha says that he retreated to his office. Isamichi goes to his office and asks Ayame to answer the police officers downstairs. He then pulls out a diary and reads through it: "2011, as we ventured inside the caves of Mount Osore, my colleague and I finally saw the royal gifts of Japan. The seven hyoutan containing the powers of the elements. As we let our greed for power consume us, little did we know that this selfishness will unleash devastating evil to the world. The waters erupted from the Earth, the ground shook, and the seas crashed. On that day, the red waters once again enveloped the land. And along with it, beasts will ravage it when the year of the crimson moon arrives. This is my sin. The sin of the Nin-Ju." - Diary's text, as read by Isamichi Konjo Rentaro and Iroha ride off on the former’s motorcycle to a small store called Nin-Nin Delivery, where Rentaro is presumably working. There, Iroha is greeted by Akane, just in time as Rentaro gets several more orders for delivery. Rentaro heads out to pick up the items, while Iroha expresses concern about the happenings in the office. Akane cheers Iroha up with ice cream and says that this year will be very hectic indeed, while also telling her to brush up on her kunoichi learnings, especially since she’s still allowed to practice it. Iroha refutes her though, saying that she'll no longer associate herself with ninjutsu as she sees the scroll painting of Master Gamano. Suddenly, chills hit Iroha and she comically tries to throw the painting out, while Akane tries to restrain her. Master Gamano then sneezes on Rentaro’s phone screen, sensing that someone wants to harm his scroll. Rentaro stops his bike and reprimands Gamano for that. It’s revealed that Master Gamano nearly exposed himself to Iroha one night by snoring and suddenly blinking in front of her. Iroha mistakes this as a ghost apparition and nearly burns the scroll, forcing Rentaro to put it up on the delivery office instead. Rentaro then asks if he can somehow detect the Nin-Ju’s whereabouts, but his mentor says that he can only sense the beast when transformed. Rentaro simply rides off to his delivery service, comically getting reprimanded by customers, especially since he still uses his bike when ninja travel is much more efficient. Back in prison, the Nin-Ju returns to the cell he broke out of, then uses a paper scroll to cover up the hole he busted out on. The Nin-Ju then transforms back to Matsubara, just in time for the guards to inspect his cell. Matsubara then smiles with red eyes on. At the Konjo Group, the officers continue to question Ayame when Isamichi finally joins them. He confirms his identity as Kamen Rider Hattari, but retorts that he doesn’t know who Shinobi is when asked. While Yabe comically tries to badger him, Hayase instead tells Konjo that he’s welcome to assist with the police in the next cases, but Isamichi simply replies that his Vice-CEO duties are his priority. He goes back to tending to the injured and letting the other employees leave the premises as Ayame watches on, clutching the Gold Hyoutan. That night, the red moon becomes visible once again as a shadowy figure looks on. Matsubara once again transforms into a Nin-Ju and this time, attacks the people in jail. Gamano senses the disturbance and summons Rentaro to the prison cells. The disguised Rentaro holds off the Nin-Ju while the guards and other prisoners runoff, but when he tries to transform, the Nin-Ju swats the Hyoutan away and beats him down. The Nin-Ju escapes and jumps off of the buildings. That morning, an unkempt Iroha wakes up in the Nin-Nin Delivery Office and sees people running away. The Nin-Ju lands in front of Iroha and tries to take her, but she manages to fight off the Nin-Ju and protect Akane as the beast runs off again. Rentaro collects himself back up and transforms to Kamen Rider Shinobi, giving chase using his motorcycle. Isamichi spots Shinobi from inside his car and Ayame hands him his own Hyoutan, promising not to tell his father. Icchy transforms to Kamen Rider Hattari and also gives chase. The Nin-Ju lands on an abandoned warehouse and Shinobi engages him in battle. Hattari arrives in his Kurogane Oohachi and fights off the beast as well, but once again, Shinobi interferes. Hattari mistakes Shinobi’s intentions and finally attacks him, pushing him back. The Nin-Ju once again tries to escape, but the Oohachi brings it back down. Isamichi activates Kachikoki Ninpo to freeze the beast in place, but before he deals the final blow, Shinobi’s Oogama holds Hattari down with its tongue, long enough for Shinobi to hit the Nin-Ju with the Finish Ninpo Rider Kick. With the beast down, its “belt” starts blinking and Shinobi uses the Sanzu Secret Arts Technique to drain the waters from the Nin-Ju, revealing Matsubara to the shocked Hattari. The waters are then sealed within Shinobi’s Hyoutan. Before Isamichi could ask, Shinobi disappears, just as the police arrive within the premises. Fan Casting * Rentaro Kagura: Hideya Tawada * Isamichi Konjo: Takuma Zaiki * Iroha Kagura: Asuka Hanamura * Master Gamano: Nobuo Kyō * Ayame Suzumiya: Kana Oya * Akira Hayase: Yukihiro Takiguchi * Yabe: Yohei Komatsu * Akane Egusa: Fujiko Kojima * Mina: Reiko Fujiwara * Tsunayoshi: Ataro Dojun Guest Cast * Matsubara: Eitoku Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Shinobi: Yuji Nakata * Kamen Rider Hattari: Shogo Teramoto * Gray Nin-Ju: Eitoku